Halfus Wyrmbreaker
Halfus Wyrmbreaker is the first boss encounter in Bastion of Twilight. Abilities NORMAL 25 MODE ABILITIES Berserk-Increases the caster's attack and movement speeds by 150% and all damage it deals by 500% for until canceled. Also grants immunity to Taunt effects. Frenzied Assault-Increases the caster's attack speed by 100%. Furious Roar-''1.5 sec cast''-Halfus roars, inflicting 9500 to 10500 Physical damage and knocking his enemies to the ground. Shadow Nova-''0.25 sec cast''-Dark magic is unleashed, causing 28500 to 31500 Shadow damage and knocking back all enemies within 50000 yds. Shadow Wrapped-Shadows swirl around Halfus, empowering him to cast Shadow Nova. Strategy When you enter the room, you will see Halfus Wyrmbreaker, four drakes and a whelp cage. Only two of the drakes will be active (they are standing), the rest are completely inactive for your raid timer. After Halfus has been engaged, raid members may talk to the dragons or the whelps to activate them. This can be done simultaneously and in any order. When a drake or the whelps are activated, they become hostile and must be tanked. Each drake and the whelps provide unique advantages to the raid: StormRider - reduces damage, but will also cancel out Wyrmbreaker's frenzy attack (which on him at all times and adds a base damage buff), which can cause a lot of damage. The Time Warden - casts a rooting debuff on players, including the protodrake's fireballs, which will also travel much more slowly across the room. The Slate Dragon - When the Slate dragon is one of the active drakes, Halfus gains malevolent strikes. This stacking debuff is applied on each melee hit and reduces incoming heals by 5%. When you talk to Slate to set him free, he periodically stuns Halfus for 12 seconds. Nether Scion - When the Nether Scion is one of the active drakes, Halfus gains attack speed. When you talk to Scion to set him free, he reduces the attack speed, hit chance, and damage of Halfus by 25%. Orphaned Emeraled Whelp - If the whelps are let out of the cage, they significantly reduce the damage of the Proto Drake's flame breath. Every time a drake or the whelps are killed, Halfus gains a stacking debuff that causes him to take 50% more damage from all sources. The strategy for this fight revolves around setting drakes and the whelps free to activate several debuffs on Halfus, killing the drakes to get them out of the way, and then Burning down a significantly weakened Halfus. Your strategy will depend on which drakes you are able to set free for your lockout timer. The whelps can also be let open in any raid. The only thing that will change is which two of the four drakes will be available. Slate Dragon and Nether Scion is one of the harder combinations. Throughout the fight, the tanks will need to taunt Halfus from eachother when the heal debuff gets too high. Tanks usually switch around 60%. It is generally best to kill Nether Scion first because the attack speed and attack chance debuff will cause the Slate Dragon's malevolent strikes to stack slower. The raid can choose to let Slate Dragon and Nether Scion free at the same time. Killing both drakes at the same time is preferable in that more debuffs are applied to Halfus, but a strategy must be designed so that Halfus can be traded between the tanks while the drakes are up. Not many tank switches should be necessary before the first drake dies. No matter which two of the four drakes are active for the fight, it is always recommended to kill at least one drake and the whelps. The fire breath from the Proto Drake is a significant source of damage throughout the fight. In the final stages of the fight, Halfus will cast Furious Roar which stuns the entire raid and does damage. This stun, combined with the Proto Drake's flame breath, can wipe the raid if the whelps have not been killed and thus the flame breath weakened. Furthermore, since killing the drakes provide useful buffs as well as 50% more damage done to Halfus for each drake killed, the raid should aim to kill at least one drake. Whelps are best tanked near their cage. A tank must be ready to use AE abilities to aggro them, and then the raid must AE DPS them down. Quotes ... Drops Related achievements ... Videos Patch changes ... References External links Category:Ettins Category:Bastion of Twilight mobs Category:Bosses